Chocolatenapped
by Twy
Summary: The kids of Whammy's have always been curious about what Mello would be like without his chocolate.One day Olivia decided to find out.MattxMelloxNear,shota shota,yoai,slash,two OC's,bad language,withdrawal symptoms,wordhentai,not for kid.RnR pwease!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Closets

There were three things the kids of Wammy had learned about Mello over the years;

1.Mello hated Near

2.Mello had a spasmatic temper

3.Mello loved chocolate

But that did not stop the kids from wondering,they wondered what Life would be like if Mello loved Near,or what he would be like without his temper,but the thing the children wondered most of all was what Mello would be like without his chocolate.

Some thought he would be tired and sleepy,some thought he would go insane,others suggested a murder spree to get his chocolate.But no matter what people wondered.One day the people grew tired of wondering and kidnapped Matt in an effort to enlist him,the leader of this kidnapping was non-other than Matt's rival,every kid at whammy's had one,her name was Olivia.

"Matt,I need a favor."Matts ighed,Olivia knew how to pull his strings a bit,both loved video games and were actually good friends,it was just that Olivia had an overbearing need to get him out of the L running and replace him.

"What is it Olivia?"

"We all agree,we want to see what Mello's like without his chocolate!"

"So you want me to chocolate-nap all his chocolate?"

"Well,not just you,we got Near in the closet."

"Why do you have Near in a closet?"

"He likes the closet."

"Was Mello involved in this in any way?"

"Probally,so will you do it?"

"Yeah,I'm bored enough."

"Everyone!He's agreed to do it!"

"But we already sent out the ransom note!"Whined Mike,a hapless boy who followed Olivia around.

"Who'd you send it to?"Matt asked curiously.

"L."Suddenly said insomniac detective burst into the room.

"Ah,Matt,good to see you alive and well instead of dangling over a pot of boiling pickles."Olivia glared at Mike who rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"It sounded like a good idea at the time."

"Can I come out of the closet now?"Near's voice rang out.

"Why is Near in the closet?"L asked.

"Cause he still thinks Mello's a girl."Matt answered,"Oh...you meant why is he in the actual closet?"

"He's in the closet because he likes the closet."Olivia said,ignoring Matt.

"If he likes the closet why does he wish to come out?"

"Uh...it was his idea!"Olivia yelled,fake crying as she pointed to Mike behind her,"He was the one who told him that there was a homicidal killer in the neighborhood who killed people named Near."

"Yes,is he gone?"

"There never was one Near,except in California that one week,but he's in jail now,I think,they could be telling the truth cause I haven't check in awhile..."L assured the quite boy,who was still in a closet.

"EEP!"The quite boy held the closet door shut.

"So why did you guys send me a ransom note for the safe return of Matt?"

"Well _they _weren't supose to.It was all part of our brilliant plan!"Olivia announced,a few moments passed,"Don't you want to know what it is?"

"No,I already know what it is Olivia."Matt said,she glared at him.

"I was talking to L not you dumass!"Matt huffed slightly insulted.

"So what is your plan Olivia?"Olivia smiled and suddenly a stage appeared with proper lighting,the other lights switched off leaving Olivia for her dramatic speech/act.

"For years,we,the children of Whammy have wanted to know something.Now my people,the times has come!Together,united,we will succeed in this task!"Smoke filled the stage and the lights began to change color," We,the Whammy children,will discover the unsolved mystery of..."

"Hurry up!"Mike yelled.

"Fine!We want to find out what Mello's like without his chocolate."

"Oh...that sounds like fun."

"Yeah,we even planted camera's all over the house,we're going to make a nice little home video!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Choco's gone

Mello sighed as he woke up from his nap,it was a really great nap,one of thebest naps ever,he hadn't anap this good since he was three,he didn't even know why he ha dtaken nap,other than boredom really,everyone,even Matt,had gone out to the creek to play,Mello however had a problem of unfinished homework.He had finished and taken a nice little nap.He smiled happily and reache dover to get his chocolate bar,only to discover it was missing,his good mood shattered into a million pieces.

"Where the hell is my Chocolate?"He looked around rapidly before tiring himself out.He was exhausted and had no chocolate,could today get any worse?Matt walked in slowly,as if afraid to be attacked,along with a reluctant Near.

"MATT!"Melloc ried,tears in his eyes as he hugged his friend,Matt went into temporary shock,Mello didn't cry and he sure as hell didn't randomly hug people,"The choco's gone Matt."

"Er...yeah...um...Roger's new maid confiscated all our secret stashes of snacks,even L's secret basement was wiped clean."

Mello seemed even more teared up.

"B-but...without chocolate...I get all funny."He sniffled out,and the two other boys were struck by how,well,uke-ish Mello looked.

"What kind of funny?"Near asked curiously.

"I get..."Mello blushed,and both boys licked their lips slightly,"A hard-on."The two couldn't believe their ears.

"What?"Matt asked stupidly.

Mello chewed on his perfectly kissable lips and repeated what he'd said,"I get a boner."Neither was paying attention to that though,they were mentally undressing him.Finally Near decided to break the horny silence.

"Let me help you with that."Then without ever thinking of the consquences,he jumped Mello's bones.Of course Matt couldn't be left out,he pounced shortly after.Near handled the kissing well enough so he decided to work on something else.Matt slid Mello's shirt up slightly and began to kiss ever so gently around his belly button,he worked his way up until he reached Mello's left nipple and began to play with it,causing Mello to groan at the overload of pleasure.

On the other side of Whammy's 12 kids sat around the screen along with their mighty leaders L and Olivia.L was avidly watching the screen with a small nose bleed.Olivia was blushing and drooling ever so slightly,the hapless kid next to her was passed out from a nosebleed in a puddle of her drool.Just then Roger walked in,the kids turned and gasped,expecting the worst.

"Wonderful!Oh Watari will be so happy to hear!"They stared at him dumbstruck,"L!We've been waiting for you to become intrested in the sexual world so you can give all of the children the talk!"

"You mean that you and Watari have been the ones slipping those naughty educational videos into my cakes?"Roger nodded happily,"You realize I watch porn every other thursday,right?"

"Oh good!You can give the children the talk tomorrow!Until then...er...have fun!"Olivia shook her head as Roger left the room.

"Roger is so wierd!"The other children nodded,before turning back to the screen,they groaned when they realized that they'd missed the part where the three stripped off their shirts.

Matt was currently sucking on Mello's fingers while his other hand played with his left nipple.Near was working his way down,he found the elastic waistband of Mello's pajama's and lowered them with the help of Matt who offered his free hand.

Near decided to tease Mello awhile and left his underwear on,he breath on the fabric and slowly touched it through the fabric.

"Ugh...stop...teasing!"Mello whimpered,his dominant nature absent with his chocolate.Near happily complied,he pulled down the undies slowly down and began to lick slowly up and down the member.

"Your doing it wrong Near."Matt said,Mello's saliva covered fingers absent from his mouth.He lowered himself and licked across the tip slowly,with skill they'd never seen on a videogame he curved his tongue and licked slowly around the tip. Near continued lower,knowing that Matt was much more skilled with this he decided to have some fun with Mello's behind.He cautiously wiggled a finger in,causing Mello to squirm,he curiously put in another finger and wiggled them in further,hitting a spot that made Mello groan even louder in pleasure.He took off his pants and positioned himself to enter,

Matt grinned and sucked harder on Mello's member.

Near slowly entered Mello,"Faster..Nhg...please."Near went faster in and out his body finding a perfect rythm.Matt used one of his arms to play with Mello's nipple while he had his fun.Finally Near in exhaustion collapsed,cumming into Mello's bum.Matt replaced him while he gave Near a chance to practice his blowjob.He easily found Mello's prostate and began the rythmitic motion.in under clockwork motion as he cummed as did Mello.Near almost choked before swallowing they all collapsed panting.

After a few moments Mello spoke up,"Theres still no more chocolate."Matt sighed and helped the other two up.Pulling on some of Mello's pajama's since they were in his room they made their way out into the hall.

"We'll go down to the store and get you some chocolate,together."

"Yeah."Near nodded.Mello smiled as the three walked out of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:The talk

L stood before a classroom filled with children,in the front sat the five familair six year olds,Mike,Olivia,Matt,Mello,and Near.

He didn't want to do this at all,it was just a bit too much,giving the talk to kids who were his future heirs,it kinda sucked.

"I am here to give you the talk."He said in monotone,calming himself slightly,he was barely 18,he shouldn't have to worry about these kinds of things,"Which would you like me to cover first,Female with a male or male with a male."Various responses rang out,loudest of them was male with a male.

"In male with a male,a boy will stick his member into another boys behind at a place called the prostate."Olivia raised her hand,"Yes Olivia?"

"Don't you mean he would stick his dick in another dude's ass?"

"Yes.Let's move on.In female with a male,a male will,as Olivia put it,stick their 'dick' into her vagina."The kids nodded,"Well I think I'm good.I'll be going now,if you practice male with a female please use protection,Roger will have condom's available in his office.Feel free to experiment."L felt so wrong telling that to a bunch of kids yet to turn 12.When he left Oliva thought for awhile before grabbing Mike.

"Hey!Olivia!What are you doing!"

"I want to experiment,we're going to Roger's office."Mike sighed dejectably,he should've realized Olivia would want to try something.

Mello leaned back in his chair eating chocolate and wondering,he thought when he was bored,and he was very bored,suddenly he stood,"I'm going to get some more chocolate,feel free to find me if you need me."Matt and Near nodded.

"Near...do ya think Mel's upset that we took advantage of him?"Near looked thoughtful for awhile.

"He might be,I think he will wish to pretend it didn't happen,if so I think the best option is to go along with this and forget about it."Matt nodded.

"We'll probally forget though."

"Its better that way,it will make it easier to move on,we can't continue to obsess over something that will most likely never happen again."Matt nodded once again.

"I guess things will go back to normal then."

"Yes,but I like it better when Mello's mean...I think its his way of showing how much he cares."Matt nodded,Mello played violent games with him,he played violent words with Near,it was the same diffrence.

"Want to go play Super Mario before go back to normal?"Near stood.

"I think I'd like that."The two walked out of the classroom,ready to celebrate the death of a short-lived friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4friendly dancing

Matt walked down the street,a cigarette dangling from his mouth,he was a street urchin truth be told,stealing games without flaw,and breaking into houses to play those games,he was skilled.He wondered why his buddy told him to head over to this street though,he'd admitted he was bi to them and they'd been so drunk they'd sent him over this way,he didn't even know why he listened to drunken idiots anyway.Suddenly he spotted a flash of yellow coming around the corner,the blond was wearing a leather vest that came up a few inches before his belly button,a pair of leather pants that barely concealed what they should be hiding,all in all the blond was hot,it was just a matter of getting into his pants that made Matt wonder.

Suddenly said hot blond pulled out a chocolate bar and Matt reconized him,"Mel?Mello is that you?"He asked,Mello turned and stared at the ood kid.He had red hair,a pair of goggles and a cigarette dangling from his bottom lip.He was wearing the craziest get up Mello had ever seen,a red and black striped shirt covered with a tan vest with little fluff's pf tan fur in straight lines,his pants matched his vest in design but were blue,the kid wore black gloves and a pair of black boots.

"Who they hell are you?"The kid looked hurt.

"Its me...Matt?"Mello stared at him for a moment before his eyes widened in reconigation.

"Really?What the hell are you wearing?"

"I could ask you the same fetish freak."

"What?"

"Fetish freak."

"What's that supose to mean dumass?!"

"Oh nothing...just that you look like you come out of a bondage porno."

"Oh..and how would you know this SM freak?"

"Porno's duh."Matt said blankly.Mello growled,remembering why he didn't argue with Matt much and stuck with violence.

"Hey,Matt,wanna dance?"He asked smirking.

"Wha-"Before he could finish his sentence Mello whipped out his gun and shot bullets at Matt's feet,causing the red head to jump up and down his arm's flailing,in a dancelike way.Mello laughed evilly and shoved his gun back in its place,at the front of his pants.

"What the hell dude!Why the fuck did you do that?And how did you fit that gun down there?"

"Such a potty-mouth,didn't Roger raise you better?"Matt growled.

"Dude,I haven't seen you since you were 14 and you just start to shoot at me!"

"Yep,that's the mafia's way Matt."

"Your in the Mafia?"

"yep,I can get you in if you want."

"Sure,it'll be a step up from street urchin."

"Cool,I'll let the guys know."

"Don't you have to talk to the godfather-thingie or something?"Mello turned and smirked evilly.

"Matt...I am the godfather."

"WHHHHHaaaaaaTTTT?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Video blues

Olivia smirked,her files on her old friends from Whammy's/her current stalkees,had just updated,they did so every 4 years.

Near:Leader of the SPK

Mello:Godfather of the mafia;Los Angelos divison

Matt:Street urchin/Mello's helper

She grinned,they had no idea about so long ago,wouldn't it be funny to show them that video?She grinned as the idea began to form,"Mike!"Her second on command at the French divison of detectives,currently working in secret on the Kira case.

"Yes Olivia!"He called running in,his messy hair turned windblown,his shirt missing,Olivia's eyes glazed over slightly,he was much hotter then when he was 6,she quickly snapped herself out of her daze.

"Mike,get the shota bros and set up a meeting with a few cameras,make sure that you have a room with a TV and VCR,along with that old shota movie."Mike nodded and made to do so when Olivia spoke up,"And Mike?"

"Yes?"

"Be in my room at six,bring some champagne."Grinning ear to ear Mike ran out.Away from Olivia he was a completely diffrent person,he growled at the cowering employees.

"You,get me champagne!"He yelled at one,"You!Prepare a room with a VCR and the Shota bros tape!"He turned to his most trusted employee,"I want you to get the shota bros."With that Mike walked out angriliy,leaving MIkami grinning evilly,he loved the shota bros!

The plane ride went well and he easily captured Near,all he had to do was sneak in,throw in a bottle of knock out gas and run out with the boy under his arm,then tie him up in a fishnet and then buckle him in.Getting the two others were abit harder,half the mafia kept masks for emergencies,as such he'd had to set fire to the main building and capture the two when they ran out.He arrived happily.

"Boss,I got them!"Olivia stared at him in shock.

"I wasn't expecting you for...a week at least."Mikami shrugged,"Well then...um...put them in the room I guess."Mikami nodded and left,"Damn,I'll have to postpone that nice night with my smexy husband!"

Mello was the first to wake up,and of course he woke the others with his inane ranting,"Hello Matt."Near said,turning to the redhead.

"Hi Near."

"How are you?"

"Good,co-leader of the mafia."

"I am the leader of the SPK."

"Cool."

"What's Mello up to these days?"

"He's the freakin godfather!"

"Oh...well I guess that's kinda cool."

"Yeah."

"Hey Mello!"A voice rang in over a speaker,"Can you calm down please,its just me,Olivia."

"Oh...HI OLIVIA!"Mello yelled happily.

"Why is Mello acting spasmaticly happy?"Near whispered to Matt,who shrugged.

"Oh,an dI kinda snuck some happy juice into a month's supply of your chocolate,so yeah...that's the reason I'm not down there,I would send Mike,but he's too smexy."Mello burst out laughing,along with Matt,"He is!"Olivia growled.

"So why are we here?"Near questioned.

"Okay,who in that room thinks they are a virgin?"Near raised his hand,Matt raised his hand,Mello huffed and kept his arms crossed,"Mello?"

"I was 17 and he was drunk!It was totally not my fault!"He yelled.

"Its okay Mello...none of us blame you?"She said curiously,as Mello broke down.

"It just hurts so much!"He said.

"Oh,and I kinda slipped some hormones in them too."

"I wonder why Mello doesn't remember that he has a gun right next to his gun?"Matt muttered to Near.

"Booyah!I got smy gun-gun!Your going to dance all night Olivia!"

"Mello...I'm up here...in the back of a bullet proof peice of glass...but feel free to try."Mello growled and shoved his gun back in his pants.

"Meanie."He muttered.

"Good,now I am here to disprove Matt and Near and make Mello feel like even more of a piece of crap."

"HEY!"

"Shut up Mello,nobody cares when your high off hormones and happy pills."Mello pouted as she turned on the TV,"Now watch closely,warning,the following movie is likely to cause nosebleeds,boners,and other porn related paraphilia."The movie clicked on,and Mello would have been outraged,if not for the hormones and happy pills.An hour later Matt was drooling with a small nosebleed,while Near was having trouble believing it.

"Uhm...are you sure about this...cause I think I'm a uke."

"I thought you said you were a virgin?"

"I am...I don't count whores."

"Oooooh,you just insulted yourself dude!"Mello giggled.

"Somebody get him a coke,please?"Matt begged as he stopped Mello from tripping over the couch for the third time.

"Anyway...this video is completely 100 true,no possible chance of it being fake,just ask Mike or Roger,they both saw it."

"WHHHHHHaaaaaTTTTTT?"This time it was Mello who said it.


End file.
